1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical transceiver module and system and an optical transceiving method, and more particularly to an optical transceiver module and system and an optical transceiving method for accurately detecting a terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As optical transmission techniques develop, optical transceiver modules have been applied more widely as optical fiber transmission has transmission rate/transmission distance benefits and anti-interference capabilities. Due to optical transmission technique advantages, more applications are being connected to an optical transceiver module with a current electronic transceiver. The current electronic transceivers with conventional interface specifications, such as a PCI-e (peripheral controller interface-express) interface specification or a USB 3.0 interface specification, can communicate with terminal apparatuses through an optical transceiver module. However, when a current optical transceiver module is directly coupled to a current electronic transceiver with a normal interface specification, the current electronic transceiver may be triggered to enter into a disable mode. Thus, it is desired to provide an optical transceiver module and system which solves the above problems.